Sousuke y Haku - del Odio al Amor , solo hay un paso
by jorgecr72
Summary: Despues de hacer el amor con Haku , Sousuke recuerda como se conocieron intimamaente - es mi primer fic Yaoi , espero lo disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

En un complejo de apartamentos cerca de la Universidad de Tokio, una pareja de chicos estaba acostados en la cama, acaban de hacer el amor por 4° vez y uno de los jóvenes de nombre Sousuke Yamazaki, tenía 25 años, alto y de amplia contextura física, de cabello corto color marrón oscuro, ojos cían caídos y por lo general está con el ceño fruncido o su mirada indiferente.

Mientras practicaba natación, él usaba trajes de baño largos negros con marcas blancas y grises.

Sousuke miraba a su amante que al igual que él, venía de la pequeña ciudad de Iwatobi y este respondía al nombre de Haruka Nanase, que para sus amigos le llaman Haru.

Haru suele tener una personalidad fría, no es de las personas que suelen mostrar sentimientos o ser enérgicas y alegres, a pesar de eso gusta de la compañía de sus amigos y aunque no se note se preocupa por su bienestar y los alienta a nunca rendirse.

El chico Nanase dormía felizmente usando el pecho de Sousuke como almoada, quien iba a pensar que cuando se conocieron, ellos se llevaban como el perro con el gato.

Sousuke acariciaba el cabello de su pareja y sonreía, a pesar de la actitud fría, dormía tranquilamente.

"Y pensar que todo empezó, en el festival Splat Fest" – recordó el Yamazaki.

 _ **Recuerdo de Sosuke**_

— ¡Deja de entrometerte entre Rin y yo! – de dije molesto ese día.

Pero de alguna manera después del festival, arrastre a Haku a mi casa, no supe cómo ni por qué lo hice, lo único que se ocurría era advertirle a Haku de otra forma que no se metiera con Rin.

¿Quién iba a pensar que eso fue el desarrollo de este torbellino que revolvía cada uno de nuestros pensamientos, sentidos y reacciones? – recordó.

Recuerdo que mis manos se deslizaban con una fluidez sobre el cuerpo de Haruka, ese día me dijo que mis manos eran como el agua de la regadera que serpenteaba por cada rincón de su cuerpo, con una profundidad intensa, pero una calma que la complementaba.

— Siempre creí que tu cuerpo sería tan frío como tu actitud, Nanase— esa fueron mis palabras, no sé qué fuerza diabólica o divina, me impulso, no sé porque, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que lo hiciera, pero en ese mismo instante Haruka cerró los ojos al sentir mis filosos dientes clavarse en su fino cuello, su cara ardía y se le dificultaba respirar. .

"-¡Sousuke¡" – dijo Haru bajito.

Iba a soltarlo, pero él me lo impidió

"No….no me sueltes….por favor…se siente tan bien ser tu presa, mi tiburón" – dijo Haru aun con los ojos cerrados.

Después de un rato lo solté y el se atrevió a abrir sus ojos para encontrar esa vista llena de aquel sentimiento que catalogo en un principio como odio, pero ahora mismo… dudaba de la propia etiqueta que le había puesto, yo pensaba igual algo dentro de mi nació, no sabía qué pero en las profundidades de mi mente, quería que Haku fuera solo mío.

Yo me relamía los labios sintiendo una sed que no podía calmar, su garganta rugía por la necesidad de un líquido refrescante y Haku sentía lo mismo y entonces Haku miro que en la comisura de mi boca salía un hilo la saliva, removió sus brazos y apoyo sus palmas para alzarse y unirnos con un beso.

No entendía que me pasaba, dentro de mi boca había una mezcla de sabores que ni el agua salada tenía, era un dulzor adictivo, una calidez indescriptible…

Haku entrelazo sus brazos mi cuello y me acostó en la cama junto a el ,no entendía si era odio, no comprendía si le agradaba, no tenía sentido… pero se dejaría arrastrar.

Sousuke observo el cuello de Haku, a pesar del tiempo, la marca de sus diente estaba ahí.

"Creo que ese mordisco fue el comienzó nuestra relación" – pensó el Yamazaki con una sonrisa.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Anteriormente_

" _-¡Sousuke¡" – dijo Haru bajito._

 _Iba a soltarlo, pero él me lo impidió_

" _No….no me sueltes….por favor…se siente tan bien ser tu presa, mi tiburón" – dijo Haru aun con los ojos cerrados._

 _Después de un rato lo solté y él se atrevió a abrir sus ojos para encontrar esa vista llena de aquel sentimiento que catalogo en un principio como odio, pero ahora mismo… dudaba de la propia etiqueta que le había puesto, yo pensaba igual algo dentro de mi nació, no sabía qué pero en las profundidades de mi mente, quería que Haku fuera solo mío._

 _Yo me relamía los labios sintiendo una sed que no podía calmar, su garganta rugía por la necesidad de un líquido refrescante y Haku sentía lo mismo y entonces Haku miro que en la comisura de mi boca salía un hilo la saliva, removió sus brazos y apoyo sus palmas para alzarse y unirnos con un beso._

 _No entendía que me pasaba, dentro de mi boca había una mezcla de sabores que ni el agua salada tenía, era un dulzor adictivo, una calidez indescriptible…_

 _Haku entrelazo sus brazos mi cuello y me acostó en la cama junto a él, no entendía si era odio, no comprendía si le agradaba, no tenía sentido… pero se dejaría arrastrar._

 _Sousuke observo el cuello de Haku, a pesar del tiempo, la marca de sus diente estaba ahí._

" _Creo que ese mordisco fue el comienzo nuestra relación" – pensó el Yamazaki con una sonrisa._

_Continuamos_

 _ **Punto de vista de Sousuke**_

Después recordó que algunos días después, tanto el equipo de su escuela, como el de Iwatobi, ganaron el primero y el segundo lugar del campeonato de regional de Natación.

"Hicimos una pequeña reunión en la casa de Haku, Rin y su equipo asistieron, pero se tuvieron que retirar antes debido a una emergencia que sucedió en casa de Nittori" – recordaba el Yamazaki.

Después de la reunión, Makoto, Rei y Nagisa se retiraron a sus hogares, Haku, me invito a pasar la noche en su casa, cosa que acepte con justo.

Me dijo que tomara un baño y que si quería le mostraría su habitación, le dije que porque no nos bañamos juntos, cosa que el acepto de inmediato.

Ya en el baño no pude evitar tocar el cuerpo de mi pequeño Delfín, verlo sin el traje de baño fue lo mejor que me habia pasado en la vida, los bañamos y nos frotamos la espalda, pero Haku estaba muy excitado al igual que yo, le pedí que se masturbara y me sorprendió la respuesta que me dio.

"- mm ¿hace cuánto que no te tocas Haku? Estas muy sensible…- le pregunte.

"Sou- chan…yo...te diré la verdad…yo…jamás… jamás me he tocado…- me dijo Haku tímidamente.

Yo no podía creerlo, Haku era el chico más puro, tierno e inocente no puede ser, es claramente virgen, Jamás se ha masturbado.

Nos terminamos de bañar, lo tome en mis brazos y fuimos a su habitación, lo arrecoste y empecé a tocarlo.

¿Tienes ganas de comer helado Haku? – le pregunte.

-Y-yo no sé cómo… ¿me enseñarías como satisfacerte?...mi tiburón – adoro cuando me dice tiburón, él me dijo algunos días después que esa mordida que le di, para el significo, que yo lo arcaba como mi compañero.

-Ammm con gusto bebé – y me puse frente a su masculinidad y me la metí en mi boca , los gemidos que Haku , eran música para mis oídos , después de un rato , Haku , me pidió que me lo quería hacer a mí , así que me acosté en la cama y deje que él me hiciera sexo oral , a pesar de que era la primera vez que lo hacía , jamás me habia sentido también en mi vida.

-eres genial Haku, lo estás haciendo de maravilla- Haku seguía moviendo su cabeza mientras succionaba, un sonido lujurioso pero a la vez excitante empezó a salir de mi boca.

-mmm Haku-deje escapar de mi boca un suspiro que logro erizar mi piel, de pronto solté un rugido y mi esperma salió y sorprendentemente Haku se lo trajo todo, hasta se aseguró de limpiarme bien.

-Ups…me lo trague….pero a pesar de todo…que rico sabe la lechita de Tiburón - yo no pude contenerme más, puse sus piernas en mis hombros y lo penetre, Haku me empujo suavemente hacia él y colisionamos nuestras bocas, mis labios con los suyos una mezcla de lenguas, saliva y lujuria emana de entre nuestros labios…

-OH…SOU…SOU….SOUUUUU…NO PARES MI AMADO TUBURON— Su voz decía lo necesario para invocarme.

Aparecí y desaparecí dentro y fuera de él. ¿Qué clase de rito era ese? ¿Qué nombre podría ponerle? "Rito de Amor para Haku Nanase".

Mis embestidas no cesaban su fuerza, en cada contracción que Haku hacia a mí me avivaba cual fuego cerca de un bote de gasolina.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh— Exhalo Haku y yo juntos después de a vernos venido.

Después solo me eché a un lado, pasamos un rato en silencio, mirando el techo, Intenté quedarme dormido pero no podía, mi pequeño Delfín estaba igual.

—Oye... ¿Y qué haces cuando estás aburrido?- sabía que no debí a hacer esa pregunta.

-Esto— me dijo cuándo se subió encima de mí dispuesto a montarme. Me beso se improvisto. ¿De verdad aún le quedaban ganas? Lo miré estaba erecto, si aún tenía ganas y peor aún, yo también estaba erecto otra vez.

Nanase tomó mi pene y el suyo entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarnos al mismo tiempo. ¡Qué sensación más rara! Nunca pensé que jugar a las espaditas se sintiera tan bien, cada vez se nuestras pieles se frotaban un ardor comenzaba a hacerse presente.

-... ¿Qué tienes que me haces querer hacerte el amor otra vez?- le dije excitado.

\- No sé, solo sé que tengo que demostrarte hasta qué punto te amo, este fuego dentro de mí, solo tú puedes apagarlo—me dijo con una sonrisa y despacio se acomodó sobre mí y de un sentón mi pene desapareció en su entrada.

-En ese caso te toca moverte, demuéstrame lo que tienes mi pequeño Delfín- le rete

-Yo solo cojo al estilo libre… pero esta vez haré una excepción- me dijo Haru con fuego en su mirada.

Sosteniendo mis manos entre sus manos, incluso entrelazando nuestros dedos comenzamos la nueva ronda de eliminación en la piscina olímpica del sexo, Haku usaba sus brazos para impulsarse y sus caderas remataban sus acciones.

¡Qué espectáculo tenía frente a mí! Los cabellos de Haku bamboleaban de un lado a otro, sus ojos me miraban sin perder detalle.

-Sou….mi tiburón….soy…soy…todo tuyo….te amo…te pertenezco – decía Haku entre jadeos.

Bamboleo lento, sin prisa como los anteriores, a lo mejor se debía a que eran nuestras últimas energías del día. El remate de su trasero contra mi miembro eran suaves olas del mar. Un cálido día de verano, así se sentía el clima en la habitación, Haku era un pequeño barco navegando sobre el mar, después de unos cuantos minutos nos venimos y luego nos quedamos dormidos, por fortuna mañana era domingo y podíamos quedarnos en la cama hasta tarde.

Después al día siguiente después de un buen desayuno que el preparado, salí de su casa, estaba satisfecho.

Un tiempo después nos graduamos y nos aceptaron a ambos en la universidad de Tokio y hace 6 meses, que somos pareja y nos mudamos a este apartamento, quien iba a pensar que del odio al amor, basto un paso – termino de recordar Sousuke, antes de cerrar sus ojos y descansar junto a su amado Delfín.

FIN.


End file.
